


the first of many

by vantastrider



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: there are mentions of needles and stuff, this is about his first T shot so, this is wildly self indulgent, trans natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantastrider/pseuds/vantastrider
Summary: natsume is having a hard time doing his first T shot alone, so he asks for help.





	the first of many

_Wataru-niisan, I need some...heLP._

Upon reading his most recent text, Wataru’s heart drops in his chest. Not bothering to reply with anything more than _I’ll be there shortly_ , he immediately abandons his half written rough draft of his new play and starts practically running to Natsume’s house.

Wataru snakes in and out of crowds of people on the sidewalks, gaining him many glares and questioning stares. Within just a few minutes he’s bursting through Natsume’s front door, his mind racing with panicked thoughts and worst case scenarios.

“Natsume-kun?!” Wataru yells, and he hears a response coming from the bathroom. Expecting an injured Natsume, he briefly braces himself before opening the bathroom door.

Natsume is sitting on the edge of his bathtub, no blood or injury to be seen.

“Niisan, there was no need to run hERE.” he huffs while fiddling with one of his rings.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Wataru gets down on one knee, taking one of Natsume’s hands in his own and looking up at him with such concern in his eyes that it makes Natsume blush.

“I- I’m fiNE,” the red-haired boy’s eyes wander to the left of his niisan, and Wataru follows his gaze.

An open syringe, a small bottle of liquid, gauze, and a band-aid are laid out on the sink counter.

“I… I need to take my first testosterone sHOT,” Natsume explains quietly, not meeting Wataru’s eyes. “For some reason, I can’t… I can’T…”

“There’s no need to fret, my love,” the older boy’s voice doesn’t sound frantic anymore. “I will call upon Rei to help with the syringe. I will ask Kanata and Shu to come as well.” Before Natsume can tell him not to do such a thing, Wataru is on the phone with the rest, asking them to come meet at their adorable son’s house in order to help him with a task.

It feels like only two minutes pass before the rest of his niisans are knocking at the door and Wataru is letting them in. Natsume can hear Wataru softly explaining the situation to them as they walk over to the bathroom.

“Nacchan~,” A soft, singsongy voice greets Natsume’s ears, and he immediately feels a bit more relaxed. “It’s a big ‘day,’ isn’t it?”

With ease, Kanata picks up Natsume and places him so that he’s sitting comfortably in his lap. Natsume starts to protest, the flush on his face getting redder, but Kanata starts humming a soft, calming melody and swaying the two of them back and forth, and Natsume can’t help but relax in his arms.

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Rei smiles gently as he inserts the needle of the syringe into the bottle of testosterone concentrate. “You can relax and let your big brothers do all the work.”

Natsume barely has time to grimace at the sight of the needle before Shu leans down with probably five disinfectant wipes, sweeping them over Kanata’s hands. Shu opens his mouth to say something, but falters for a moment. “Where… is it going to go?” 

Natsume lifts up his shirt a little to expose his stomach, pointing at the area surrounding his belly button. “It needs to be around hERE.”

With that, Shu gently disinfects the designated area with the rest of the wipes and steps back to reveal Rei holding the syringe, which is now filled to the 25 mg mark with a thick, clear liquid.

Natsume stiffens, and Kanata kisses the back of his head.

“Not to worry, Natsume-kun!” Wataru’s usual loud voice causes Natsume to tear his eyes away from the sight of the needle. “Behold! A sight that will entrance and excite you!”

Suddenly, it looks as if the night sky is above their heads. His niisan wasn’t lying; he really is entranced by the surprising multitude of stars and constellations that are slowly appearing far above his eye level. Natsume’s only focus is counting the shooting stars overhead and the sound of Kanata’s humming behind him.

“...And done.”

Natsume’s trance is broken. He looks down to see Rei holding an empty syringe, Shu approaching him with yet another few disinfectant wipes, and Wataru beaming at him. There’s a small red spot about an inch to the left of his belly button, but he only sees it for a moment before Shu places a band-aid carefully over it.

“...It’s dONE?”

Rei nods, smiling, as he disposes of the used syringe in a sharps container -- _where did that come from?_

Kanata hugs Natsume from behind, being careful to avoid the newly sore spot on his stomach. Before he knows it, Natsume’s eyes are overflowing with tears, and he’s crying in Kanata’s arms.

He’s crying, yes, but… he isn’t sad.

In fact, he’s the happiest he’s ever felt in his entire life.

For once, Natsume lets himself be comforted. He lets himself be held and cuddled and pampered by the people he holds most dear to his heart. 

“There is no need to shed tears,” Wataru murmurs as he takes Natsume’s hands in his own once again. “Your journey has finally begun, and we will all always, always be here to help you and love you, just as you deserve.”

At that, Natsume cries harder.

“You are the brightest star in the universe.”

Wataru, Shu, Rei, and Kanata are all smiling with such warmth and fondness in their eyes.

Natsume knows he is loved.

“You are going to _shine._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! as a trans guy, i really see myself in natsume, and wanted to write a self indulgent lil fic about him. my close friend maggie helped me a lot in being able to pinpoint how to write the oddballs, so a huge thank you to her! my twitter is @secretgravities if you'd like to see my constant natsume lovemail, lol. please comment if you liked it; comments are what keep me motivated to write! thank you again my friends <3


End file.
